(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a door frame assembly. In particular, the present invention is directed to a door frame assembly that may be installed after the wall and door opening is finished.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Existing door frame assemblies, i.e., frames, doors, and hardware, are typically supplied separately in multiple shipments and assembled on site. The process often involves problems with coordination, quality alignment, and missing components.
In commercial applications, hollow metal frames generally must be supplied in advance of wall construction and must be installed prior to wall completion. If delivery of the hollow metal frames is delayed, the overall construction schedule will be impacted as the completion of the walls will be delayed too.
Known door frame assemblies that may be installed post-drywall typically include knock-down frames and therefore cannot be shipped with pre-hung doors. Other known door frame assemblies require finish work such as taping, sanding, and painting and or the attachment of trim after the assembly is installed. Existing door frame assemblies take as much as 1-2 hours to install.